3 vs 1
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Praktek rate M ajaran Iruka-Sensei telah menyesatkan keempat muridnya. Authornya bego buat Summary... Warning : Yaoi, Blowjob, Adult Contents, Amateur, Teen, Typo, Occ, Au dikit. LeexGaaxSasuxNaru


_Yang punya trauma dengan rate M, jangan coba-coba baca...  
><em>

_enjoy it!_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**3 v.s 1 © Shinobi Girl Yaoi.**

_Warning : OOC, Au dikit, Typo(s), Adult Contents, Hard Yaoi, Teen, Blowjob, Amateur, Oneshot, dsb_.

* * *

><p><em>Kriiing!<em>

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Gaara mengangkat gagang telpon rumahnya.

_"Hai Gaara! Sedang apa kamu?"_ tanya suara di seberang.

"Lee? Aku sedang jaga rumah. Hari ini Kankurou dan Temari sedang pergi." balas Gaara.

_"Ohh, begitu, ya…"_

**Ckleeek.**

Lee langsung menutup telponnya. Membuat Gaara jadi pasang tanda tanya di otak, kemudian berpikir _'Orang ini iseng banget, sich…'_

_-00oo00-  
><em>

Sementara itu, di kediaman Uchiha…

_**Mati aja loe! Mati aja loe!**_

Bel kediaman Uchiha berbunyi, Sasuke segera keluar rumah untuk melihat siapa yang gerangan datang malem-malem gini ke rumahnya. '_Kurang kerjaan banget sih,_' batinnya.

"Lee? Dobe? Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Sasuke saat mendapati kedua sahabatnya yang mepunyai _genetik_ semangat diluar batas manusia normal itu.

"Kami mau seneng-seneng, lu mau ikut kagak?" tanya Naruto senyum lebar.

"Seneng-seneng?"

"Alah! Kamu cepetan ikut!" potong Lee langsung menarik Sasuke pergi.

"Tunggu! Ini mau kemana, sih?" tanya Sasuke makin bingung dengan kegajean mereka berdua.

"Ke rumah Sabaku." jawab Naruto sambil berlari. Sasuke bengong.

"Ngapain ke rumah Gaara?"

"Banyak bacot lu, Teme!" balas Naruto. "Tentu aja buat seneng-seneng! Gaara malam ini lagi di rumah sendirian. Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup tau!" jelas Naruto kegirangan. Sasuke jadi _sweatdrop_.

"Maksud loe?" tanya Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya dalam semalam.

"Kita bakal melakukan praktek rate M ajaran Iruka-Sensei sama Gaara," sela Lee menjawab.

"APA KAU BILAAANG?" tereak Sasuke dengan lebainya. _(dasar lemot! *chidoriez*)_.

"Kita bakal nge-_rape_ Gaara." tambah Naruto. Sasuke syok membatu.

_-00OO00-_

_Beberapa jam kemudian._

Sampailah Lee, Naruto, dan Sasuke di depan kediaman Sabaku.

_**GUE BUNUH LOE! GUE BUNUH LOE!**_

Naruto menekan bel kediaman Gaara sambil merinding ngedenger bunyinya. Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah sang pemilik mansion, Gaara keluar dengan mengenakan piama motif darah. Lee dekaka langsung bergidik ngeri. Ditambah dengan suasana Sunagakure yang sepi, jangan-jangan mereka bertiga bakal kena musibah sebelum sempat merasakan praktek rate M ajaran Iruka-sensei dalam pelajaran Biologinya.

"Ha-hai Gaara…!" sapa Lee takut-takut mau ngompol.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Gaara yang kemudian segera berlari untuk membukakan gerbang pintu dan mempersilahkan teman-temannya agar masuk ke rumah. Sebab, kalo malam udara di Suna sangat teramat tidak bersahabat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lee, Naruto, dan Sasuke sudah duduk di sofa yang empuk. Gaara kemudian muncul dari dapur sambil membawa empat cangkir coklat panas.

"Silahkan minum," ucapnya mengambil cangkir coklat panasnya, kemudian menegaknya."Oiya, kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya pemuda tanpa alis itu datar.

"Kami mau menginap di rumahmu." jawab Lee berbinar.

"BWAAH!" Gaara langsung menyemburkan coklat panasnya dan menatap Lee dengan emeraldnya. "Apa kamu bilang?" tanya Gaara kaget.

"Kami mau melakukan praktek rate M sama kamu." jawab Naruto berseri-seri. Tak menyadari kalau kata-katanya barusan telah membuat Gaara syok seperti tanah lempung yang kering. Gaara menatap Naruto, kemudian beralih ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ikut-ikut saja." ucap Sasuke santai, seperti sudah tau apa isi pikiran Gaara.

"Ikut-ikut saja?" desis Gaara tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Jadi di mana kamarmu Gaara?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Gaara pun langsung berdiri. "Ayo ikut aku!" katanya.

Lee, Sasuke, dan Naruto pun berdiri dan mengikuti ke mana Gaara pergi. Kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah kamar. Gaara segera membuka kamar tersebut.

Mereka berempat pun masuk ke kamar Gaara. Sekarang Gaara dikelilingi oleh tiga serigala buas yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Gaara mau buka baju sendiri atau dibukakan?" tanya Sasuke mengawali.

"Emmm… yang mana, ya…?" Gaara ber-_innocent_ ria. "Bukakan aja, deh!"

Tanpa aba jelas Sasuke langsung maju dan melumat bibir kemerahan Gaara. Sementara tangan Gaara mulai memasuki area celana Sasuke dan meremas _milik_ Sasuke di dalam sana.

Lee tak mau kalah, langsung menggunakan _taijutsu_ andalannya dan merobek-robek semua baju piama Gaara dalam sekejap. Ia berlutut di hadapan Gaara, meremas maju-mundur _milik_ Gaara dan sesekali menjilatnya, lalu melumat brutal.

Sementara Sasuke sedang asik dengan bibir Gaara, Lee sibuk dengan kejantanan Gaara dalam mulutnya. Pemuda berambur merah bata itu mulai menikmati sensasi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

_Lalu di mana sang tokoh utama anime ini berada? =="a_

Naruto ternyata malah membelakangi ketiga temannya dan dengan sabarnya masih menyiapkan _milik_nya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh porselen Gaara, kemudian merasakan sensasi rate M dambaannya.

Kembali lagi, Sasuke makin keras melumat bibir Gaara. Tangan kanan Gaara memasuki area baju Sasuke. Ia meremas dada beserta _nipple_ kecil sang Uchiha tersebut, tangan kirinya meremas-remas serta mengocok _milik_ Sasuke.

Sasuke makin brutal melumat dan berjelajah dalam mulut Gaara, tangannya pun ingin merobek-robek tubuh Gaara yang tanpa seutas benang dan terlihat putih nan mulus bagai susu.

Di bawah sana, Lee makin kuat mengocok maju-mundur _milik_ Gaara, lalu melumat dalam mulutnya hingga membuat Gaara mencapai klimaks pertamanya saat itu juga. Lee menelan cairan kental Gaara tersebut dengan nikmatnya. Walau kurang tebiasa dengan hal itu, tapi tetap saja sangat nikmat jika sudah ketagihan.

Sasuke sibuk melumat, Lee makin repot mmenidurkan Gaara agar posisi mereka lebih nyaman, Gaara menggelinjang-gelinjang merasakan sensasi bertubi dari teman-temannya. Namun, Naruto malah masih menyiapkan _barang_nya untuk masuk dalam lubang Gaara, kemudian merasakan sensasi rate M impiannya…

_(Woi! Siap-siap mulu, kapan mulenya? Keburu ficnya habis nih! *plak*)._

Kini ciuman Sasuke terhenti, sekarang ia mulai turun menelusuri leher jenjang Gaara dan memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ di sana. Gaara mendesah panjang, ia dengan tidak tahannya mempererat cengkraman bahu dan kejantanan Sasuke di bawah Sana.

Begitu nikmat yang Sasuke rasakan ketika _milik_nya bergesekan dengan tangan lembut nan memabukkan Gaara . kenikmatannya semakin bertambah saat ia menyaksikan dengan bola mata onyxnya tubuh Gaara yang biasa dikata sangat halus dan putih itu. Tampaknya hal tersebut juga menjadi faktor pendukung _horny_ Sasuke yang kian menguasai dirinya.

Sasuke makin asik, beralih ke Lee. Dia dengan sabar mengocok _milik_ Gaara dan terus melumatnya maju-mundur hingga membuat Gaara yang baru klimaks pertamanya kembali harus merasakan ketegangan di bagian sensitifnya. Kejantanannya kembali hampir menantang tegak.

Lee segera berdiri dan sengaja meninggalkan _milik_ Gaara yang menggoda iman author. Lee berjalan ke bagian atas Gaara, ia melihat pemuda bertato _Ai_ yang sedang mendesah akibat perbuatan mereka. Lee langsung membuka pakaiannya, kemudian duduk dan melumat bibir Gaara.

Gaara balik melumat bibir Lee lebih brutal. Keduanya saling berpagutan cukup lama. Detik berikutnya Lee melepas lumatannya dan berdiri. Ia memandang Gaara dari atas wajah pemuda Suna itu dengan sedikiit seringai tipis di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku ingin itu," Gaara mengeluarkan mata _puppy eyes_nya. Ia meninggalkan kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang begitu saja, lalu menunjuk _milik_ Lee terpapang di hadapannya.

Lee tersenyum. Ia duduk dan langsung memasukkan _milik_nya ke mulut Gaara.

Gaara segera melumat kejantanan Lee yang sedang jongkok di depannya. Tapi, barang Lee agaknya terlalu besar untuk memasuki area mulut Gaara sehingga hanya sepetiga saja yang dapat tertanam dalam mulut Gaara.

Lee segera membantu Gaara, ia mendorong maju pinggulnya agar _milik_nya dapat masuk seutuhnya ke dalam mulut Gaara.

Beberapa detik kemudian seluruh diri Lee sudah berada dalam jangkauan mulut Gaara. Tangan Gaara sudah tak berkutik untuk meremas Kejantanan Sasuke. Sensasi yang diberikan Lee membuat tangannya lemas tak berdaya.

Selain itu, Sasuke yang menjilat lehernya sudah beralih ke dada serta perut Gaara. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar sudah merasakan seluruh sudut pada bagian atas tubuh Gaara.

Lee kemudian mengangkat tangan Gaara dan menjilatnya beberapa kali .

"Gaara… sshhh… aahhh…" desahnya membuat Gaara makin terangsang. Ia merasakan kejantanan Lee yang makin tegak dalam kulumannya.

Rasanya Gaara telah merasakan apa yang namanya surga dunia kelima.

Bagian atas sudah terisi oleh _milik_ Lee, bagian tengan sudah diambil oleh lumatan Sasuke terhadap tubuhnya. Tapi, rasanya masih ada yang kurang. Bagian bawah Gaara masih kosong.

Naruto? Pikir Gaara setelah sadar. '_Kemana Naruto?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia segera mengerahkan _chakra_nya untuk mengendalikan beberapa butir pasir dari gucinya yang ia letakkan di sudut kamar. Pasir-pasir tersebut langsung menarik kaki Naruto hingga membuat pemuda pirang satu ini terpeleset saat sedang menyiapkan kejantanannya untuk memasuki tubuh Gaara lalu merasakan sensasi rate M dambaannya. _(Woi! Nyiapin terus! Kapan mulenya? Udah hampir abis noh!)._

Naruto segera berdiri dari jatuhnya dan menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menjelajahi tubuh Gaara, sementara Lee asik dengan kejantanannya yang mendapatkan _service_ dari Gaara. Hanya dirinya saja yang masih diam dan belum melakukan apa-apa.

"Hoi! Kenapa udah mulai, tapi gak ngasih tau gue, sih!" tereak Naruto pake kuah. Namun, tak ada yang menggubrisnya, semuanya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Hanya posisi bagian bawah Gaara saja yang belum terisi.

"Hah… kalian benar-benar menyebalkan…" desis Naruto segera berjalan ke bagian bawah Gaara, suatu kehormatan baginya mendapatkan posisi penting dalam permainan ini.

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, Naruto langsung merobek lubang Gaara dengan ketiga jemarinya. Gaara tersentak kaget langsung menggigit kejantanan Lee hingga membuat Lee mengerang dan segera meraih pinggul Sasuke yang lagi nungging di belakangnya. Ia langsung menarik celana Sasuke hingga terlepas dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam diri Sasuke yang belum terjamah itu. Sasuke kaget, langsung melumat _nipple_ kecoklatan Gaara tanpa ampun lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian kegiatan praktek rate M berhenti.

"NARUTO BRENGSEEEK!" bentak Lee dan Sasuke bebarengan ditambah Gaara dengan sebuah gaplokan pasir di kepala pirang Naruto yang malah pasang pose_ peace_.

Setelah itu, kegiatan kembali berjalan. Lee sekarang berbalik untuk menelusuri lubang Sasuke dan menampar-nampar pantat seksi nan mulus Sasuke dengan tangannya.

Sasuke melumat beberapa sudut di tubuh Gaara yang sensitive seraya menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar. Gaara hanya tergeletak pasrah, cuma Naruto yang belum merasakan sensasi rate M miliknya.

Setelah dia menunggu, akhirnya lubang Gaara berbuka untuknya. Ia segera menarik kejantanannya

Yang ia siapkan dari tadi. Naruto tanpa basa-basi langsung memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Gaara dalam sekejap, kejantanannya sudah tertanam dalam tubuh mungil Gaara. Sekarang tinggal memompa maju-mundur, pikir Naruto segera memulai aksinya. Ia memompa maju mundur dengan tempo cepat hingga membuat Gaara yang sudah tidak kuat malah ingin meminta lebih.

Naruto makin menikmati aksinya sementara kejantanannya maju mundur, Naruto meraih kaki Gaara yang mengakang di sampingnya. Ia mengangkat salah satu kaki Gaara dan mulai menjilat paha Gaara yang halus dan putih. Gaara mengerang masih kuat melumat kejantanan Lee yang maju mundur dalam mulutnya.

Lee semakin brutal merobek lubang Sasuke dan Sasuke semakin ganas melumat seluruh tubuh Gaara, lalu menggeliat untuk meraih kejantanannya pemuda Suna itu. Perlahan ia memasukkan _milik_ Gaara dalam mulutnya, kemudian melakukan _blowjob_nya cepat.

_'Sungguh demi keriput Itachi, rasanya sangat nikmat.'_ batin Sasuke.

Menit demi menit terus berganti. Mereka berempat bergantian merasakan sensasi rate M ajaran Iruka-Sensei dalam pelajaran Biologinya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke yang paling akhir mendapatkan jackpot klimaks dari author. *_chiroriez_*

_-0oo00oo0-_

Keesokan harinya…

Sasuke bangun paling awal, ia memandang teman-temannya yang masih tidur. Gaara terlelap dengan sangat normal. Lee tidur dengan tidak karuan, kakinya mengakang menimpa wajah Gaara yang entah kenapa masih saja dapat terlelap. Sementara, Naruto yang tidur paling parah, mendengkur, kaki mengakang, dan tangan terlentang.

Sasuke terduduk. Kembali me_refresh_ apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar klakson mobil dari bawah sana. Sasuke segera menengok dari jendela kamar Gaara yang terletak di lantai dua.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapati bahwa Kankurou dan Temari sudah berada di bawah sana. Sasuke segera bergegas membangunkan teman-temannya yang masih tertidur . ia mengguncang-guncangkan satu persatu teman-temanya hingga terbangun.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Gaara masih mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Iya. Aku masih ngantuk," sambung Lee ikut-ikut terbangun. Hanya Naruto saja yang masih berada di alam mimpi.

"Ini gawat! Kankurou dan Temari sudah pulang!" seru Sasuke panik.

"Apa?" balas Lee terkejut.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, harusnya mereka pulang dua hari lagi." jelas Gaara tak percaya. Namun, dari arah pintu depan sudah terdengar Kankurou dan Temari membunyikan bel dan memanggili Gaara untuk segera membukakan pintu.

"Kalian cepat pakai baju!" suruh Sasuke melemparkan baju ke masing-masing temannya yang masih telanjang.

Gaara pun segera mengambil baju dari lemarinya karena baju piama bermotif darah kesayangannya sudah robek berkeping-keping akibat ulah Lee.

Beberapa detik kemudian Gaara sudah lengkap dengan bajunya dan gentong pribadinya. Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan bersiap pergi ke bawah.

"Gaara!" panggil Sasuke sebelum Gaara sempat keluar kamar. Gaara menoleh ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu. "Trims buat tadi malam." ucap Sasuke segera meloncat dari jendela kamar Gaara.

Gaara hanya tresenyum .

"Lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi di rumah Naruto, ya!" sambung Lee mengikuti jejak Sasuke.

Gaara mengangguk.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto yang masih membenahi pakaiannya. Ia segera menarik resleting celananya dan menuju jendela.

"Gaara, lain kali aku tidak akan telat melakukan rate M seperti semalam." Kata Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu meloncat turun untuk mengikuti teman-temannya.

Kali ini Gaara memerah karena ucapan Naruto. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk sangat senang. Setelah itu, Gaara segera turun untuk membukakan pintu Kankurou dan Temari yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi...

Fin dengan _sad ending_ karena di bawah jendela Gaara sana sudah menunggu ratusan kalajengking peliharaan paman Gaara yang bernama Sasori. Kalajengking itu siap sedia setiap saat untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh ketiga pemuda mesum yang baru saja selesai merasakan praktek rate M pertama mereka. XDD

gkgkgkgkgk authorlah yang tertawa paling akhir! _*digampar, cridoriez, rasengan, urarenge, dan sabakuryu*_

_TAAMAAAT ^^  
><em>


End file.
